Zutara Dreams
by the.color.myths
Summary: These are two oneshots...one from Zuko and the other from Katara. Zutara Lemon. Guaranteed to turn anyone into a Zutarian!
1. Zuko's Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender

The sun's rays were warm and bright. Their color was a soft, inviting yellow, not harsh like normal light. Zuko blinked his eyes a few times before his eyes adjusted to the light. He stretched and felt the silk around him move with him. He stopped. The silk felt good against his skin. He sighed contently as he looked around. He was in his quarters at the Fire Nation palace. The sun was softly breaking through his heavy curtains through a slight break where the curtains had been opened. Zuko lazily sat up on his bed, his Fire Nation sleeping robes flowing around him. He smiled at the feeling of comfort that invaded his world. He slid from the bed and stretched again. A nice relaxing bath would make his morning perfect. Zuko moved from his bed to the curtains, throwing them open and let the sun light flood in. It caressed his skin carefully. He liked that feeling.

The bathing quarters were already set up, just like he liked. He smiled contently and slid his clothing from his body. He slowly made his way into the warm bubbles. He sat down in the warm, scented water and sighed contently letting his eyes close. He rested his arms on the side of the bath, the cold tile giving a great contrast to the warmth of the water. This was wonderful. The door to the room opened quickly then closed. He furrowed his brow wondering who it could be when he heard their footsteps coming to the bath. He leaned his head back and saw Katara in her own silky Fire Nation robes smiling at him. _"_Morning Zuzu," For some reason when she said the name he didn't mind it, it actually made him smile.

"Morning beautiful." He watched as she made her way to the steps of the large bath and untied her robe. Her skin was delicately tanned and breath taking as ever. She had a night gown on underneath that fell to her mid-thigh and had thin straps holding it upon her shoulders. She curled her fingers around the bottom of the night wear and pulled it up over her head. Zuko's eyes devoured ever inch of her body.

Katara slid into the water with him and gingerly made her way over to him. He had a goofy grin on his face as she came over and sat down on his lap. He could feel his heart beating wildly. She lightly feathered a kiss on his forehead. She nuzzled her head into his neck and inhaled, drawing the cold air onto that spot. Zuko shivered as she began placing feather light kisses upon his neck, "I love-" Her words were muffled by her lips placing more kisses upon his skin. Zuko moaned at her actions and he felt her smile against his skin. She knew how to make him feel good. She moved her body against his as her lips moved up towards his face. He moaned again and let his hands grip her hip, moving her against him again. She moaned too. Her lips met his and the heat was intense. Katara moved her hand down his stomach to his manhood, which was quickly becoming aroused, and began moving her hand along his shaft. Zuko broke the kiss as a deep moan ripped from his throat. Katara's breath was heavy as she leaned in to kiss him again. The kiss was open mouthed, as both were struggling for air. Zuko let his tongue slide into her mouth and their tongues began to elegantly dance with one another. Zuko let one of his hands creep from her waist to her riches. He could feel the heat rolling off of her as his fingers began working her. He was gentle with her clit, but soon began manipulating the movement of the water to his advantage. He smiled as she leaned her head back in a loud, pleasured moan. He slipped his fingers inside her to feel her warmth.

Katara moved her hands to rest on his shoulders as he continued pleasing her. She leaned her head forward locking eyes with him. He could see the hunger in her eyes and felt a hunger to feel her around his manhood rise within him. Zuko quickly moved his hand to her hip again and Katara positioned herself over him. Her eyes never left his as she slowly slid herself onto him. He felt himself shudder at the warmth and movements of her body. For one long moment they sat there looking at each other, Zuko filling Katara. They were one in that moment. Then Katara moved. Oh how she moved! Her body was poetic as it moved up, the water falling gracefully from her. Zuko stared for a long moment as Katara set a rhythm. He soon found himself slowly joining the movement. The water. Their bodies. It was a wonderful moment of need and want between two lovers sharing a private moment of passion. Their bodies moved as one, their lips locking, their tongues mirroring the motions of their bodies. They would break apart, letting their voices express the feelings of being physically entranced by the other. Magic. That was the only way to describe the feeling of the entire scene. The climax of both was in perfect rhythm. She moaned so seductively that it set off a violent wave of bliss in him. Their voices blended together as they called to one another, a secret song of their pure desire. Even after the moment of bliss their bodies moved in the rhythm set, trying to get every last wave possible. The moment was gone then and the two lovers looked into each other's eyes and engaged each other in a long kiss of joy.

Their moment was further interrupted by the bedroom door opening. A female voice cried out, "Empress, little Zao has woken and I'm afraid if he doesn't eat soon he'll wake Ursa."

Zuko watched Katara's face as she sighed. A look of disappointment but also happiness filled her features. She smiled to Zuko, "Okay Tara, I'll be there in a moment." Zuko heard the door close and felt Katara leave him. He groaned. She laughed softly as she stepped out of the water, the beads rolled temptingly down her tanned body. Oh what a temptress! She smiled again, "Be right back love," She quickly toweled off and put her robe on, leaving Zuko to finish his bath. He quickly washed and stepped out of the bath right as the door opened to his room. He came out of the bathing room and saw Katara move to the bed. Her back was to him. She had her head leaned forward and he could hear her making cooing noises. She turned, sitting gingerly on the bed. There in her arms was a baby. He sucked gently on his mother, getting his breakfast. Zuko watched with fascination as his lover and his child sat in his room at his home in his nation. Joy filled him and he quickly crossed the distance to sit down beside his Katara and look at his baby boy, Zao.

Zuko reached out a hand and gently ran his finger down the baby's arm. The baby reacted by withdrawing from his mother's breast and looking at Zuko. The baby had his golden eyes. Zuko smiled, "Hey there my baby boy. It's your daddy…" The baby burped right as Zuko said daddy, causing both parents to laugh. Zao gurgled and made cooing noises to his apparently happy parents. Katara pulled her robes over herself and lifted her baby up to burp him. The door opened and a four year old with long black hair and blue eyes walked in rubbing her eyes. She looked to Zuko and he knew instantly this was Ursa, his oldest child. He smiled widely as he held his arms open to the little girl. She smiled widely and ran into the room, jumping into his arms. He laughed, "And how did you sleep my darling Ursa?"

Katara placed a hand on Zuko's shoulder, drawing his attention from his precious daughter. Her face was slightly flushed and her eyes were wide with innocence. Zuko became concerned with what was giving his love these feelings. She smiled at him, "Zuzu, I wanted to tell you earlier…I'm pregnant."

Zuko sat there stunned for a moment. _Another one? We're going to have __**THREE**__ kids? _When it sank in Zuko jumped up off the bed holding his daughter high in the air and danced around saying, "We're having another baby! We're having another baby!" Ursa giggled and Katara smiled. Zao began making loud noises, wanting to be part of the celebration.

_**THUD THUD THUD**_ Someone was banging on the door loudly causing Zuko to jolt out of his wonderful dream. He looked around disoriented for a moment until it sank in that it was a dream. He sighed and tried to pull his covers off but found they were wrapped tightly around his legs and waist. He stop struggling, "Come in."

The door to Zuko's room opened and Iroh walked in with a knowing look. He looked around the room then back to Zuko, "My nephew, what was all your moaning about?"

Zuko blushed with embarrassment, "Nothing Uncle…just a dream."

Iroh smiled, "Was it good?"

"Yes Uncle…very good."


	2. Katara's Dream

Okay, Katara's Dream isn't my work...my friend SinfulxKitten666 wrote it and since the two dream went together so well we decided to put them in one place. Hope you enjoy.

Labored breathing echoed through a small metal encased room. The sight of flames dancing against the wall gave the room an eerie glow. Eerie, sinister, demonic. The room was filled with heat, yet gave an icy chill. Such a contrast. A frustrated sigh passed through Katara's lips as she leaned against the cool metal. The iciness of the metal against her hot skin felt good. She looked up to Zuko who was watching her with concerned eyes. She looked away with disappointment.

"You'll get it," his voice echoed slightly. How could she get something that she barely understood? She damned the art of fighting with broadswords and wished she had never asked Zuko to teach her how to used them. She slowly brought herself to her feet and shook her head. Her sweat dampened hair clung to her face.

"Yeah, yeah… maybe when I'm an old maid," she sighed and slowly dragged her feet to the door. She didn't believe in herself anymore. Then again, she was always up against Zuko, never anyone else. Maybe that was it. He was a master himself. Either way she couldn't get her mind to believe in herself. She heard footsteps behind her and knew Zuko was following her out.

"You'll get it… you've only been at it for…"

"For a few months…" She snapped and turned to him. His sincere face turned to anger at her upset mood. She bit her lip. It was like that after every practice. She looked away from him but still felt his hot gaze on her back. She shook the feeling from her and gripped the handle of the door, pulling it open. A strong hand gripped her shoulder and pulled her away from the door, waiting for it to close, then push her against the cold metal.

"I don't want to hear you say that! You never give up. In all the times I've seen you fight and all the time I've known you, you've never given up." Zuko hissed and pressed her more firmly against the door. Blue eyes locked to amber, and found it hard to look away. "You'll get this… you will," he growled and found his lips slamming to his wife's. Heat radiated from him as his tongue forcefully parted her lips. A moan escaped Katara as their tongues began a dance of their own, stumbling over one another's.

Hands began to roam over luscious curves, over hard muscles. Touching. Both needed one another, and didn't even realize it. Heated kisses began to flutter over the sweet tanned skin of the woman pinned against the door. A moan fluttered passed her lips as she found herself begin to rock against the shaft growing between her legs. The heat in her lower stomach began to grow, the butterflies began to flutter and she felt the need for him grow.

Large hands gently cupped the luscious mounds, which he had been dying to feel since the moment his lips placed to hers. He felt her nipples growing hard under his rough touch, and a growl ripped through his lips just as a groan passed through hers. Such lovely harmony. He found his lips fondling the skin on her collarbone and soon his hands were sliding over her exposed belly. He felt a shiver run down his spine as delicate fingers began to flutter up and down his broad chest, fingers pinching and playing with his nipples.

Katara felt a heat between her legs and knew she needed to feel him. Knew she needed to feel the pleasure of pure bliss. She needed to send her mind into oblivion. She felt a hand begin to bunch the material of the skirt and her rocking against his manhood quickened. Her breathing quickened and she found that his was labored as well. It would be just a moment. Just a moment… just one until she could feel her mind swimming in a sea of roses.

"Excuse me your highnesses… Hakodah has awakened…" the door to the room was pulled open and the couple fell to the floor at the feet of one of their servants. The two remain still as the servant looked down at the two. Didn't they know how to knock? Then again, they were supposed to be training? Not shagging… blushes covered Katara's cheeks as she squirmed under Zuko. Although it was a painful landing it was more embarrassing to have this servant see them like that.

"I'll… uh… be up in a quick second," she said and squirmed out from under Zuko. She stood up awkwardly and waved to the servant as he walked away. She looked down to Zuko and laughed nervously. "Later," she said in a sheepish voice and straightened out her skirt and hair. She cleared her throat and found herself bounding up the stairs. How could that have happened? She shook her head and soon saw the room she was looking for. The nursery. She opened the door and saw a little girl and boy peeking into a crib. The girl turned around.

"Hakodah was crying…" she said innocently and blinked her blue eyes. Her feet began to make a circle in the carpet. The little boy jumped and turned from the crib. He hid a small rattle behind his back. His amber eyes looked to the carpet.

"Ursa… Zao…" Katara said in a scolding tone as she walked over, leaning down and lifting the small newborn into her arms. Golden eyes peered up at her. A smile curled to her lips. "Want to hold him Ursa?" The seven year old flashed a toothy grin. Ursa hopped into the rocking chair and Katara gently placed the baby in her arms. A smile curled to her lips as she looked to Zao.

"ME NEXT ME NEXT!" Katara giggled and motioned him over. He ran over and into his mother's arms. A sly grin curled to Katara's lips as she looked to Ursa who looked to be on cloud 9.

"Don't tell daddy…" Katara said in a hushed whisper and watched as Ursa's attention turned from Hakodah to her mother. An excited grin played at her lips. She nodded furiously. A soft giggled passed through her lips as she gently took one of Hakodah's tiny hands. "Hakodah here is gonna be a big brother…" The chuckle from the door signaled to the Empress that she wasn't alone with her children. A smile curled to her lips.

A serene smile was plastered on Katara's lips as she rested on her bed. A small nap turned into something more. A sweet slumber.

Author's Note: Poor Katara! She can't even get through sex in her dreams! I guess Zuko just has more time on his hands.


	3. Author's Note

Okay, it's been a long time since I've written, but I've been finishing school (graduation) and have MAJOR writer's block. I really thought I lost my spark! It's back now, but I don't know what to do. I'm posting this here because I want to write more Zutara and the loyal readers I've had are the best place to go for ideas! So someone, anyone, tell me a story or scenario you want to read about Zutara and I'll do my best! Thanks!


End file.
